


Delays and Distractions.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Koujaku x Lady Aoba silly couple's short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delays and Distractions.

Aoba plays with Ren’s fur as he sleeps on her lap. For the rest of her body she’s not allowed to move much since Koujaku is currently brushing her hair.

"Are you done yet?"

The older woman chuckles and reply in a sing song voice, “not yet~”

Aoba jump a bit in surprise when Koujaku spray her hair with cool water and then began styling her bangs. Sheesh, she could have just use those hair cream or something.

"Sorry, love." her partner smile apologetically and then look at the mirror again with her serious ruby eyes. All professional and careful when doing her job.

Aoba sighs when her amber eyes follow Koujaku’s hand that pick up the wide tooth comb.

"Please tell me you’re not going to brush my hair a 100 times again."

"Maybe, maybe not.", the brunette evades the question with a teasing smile as she continue to comb down the soft hair.

Aoba grumbles, sometimes she thinks Koujaku purposely took her time just because she likes touching her blue strands. To be honest Aoba herself fail to see what’s so great about her own hair.

"You’re pouting so cutely like this morning again." Koujaku put the comb down and rest her chin on Aoba’s head.

Aoba turn redder at the reminder, “y-you could have woken me up instead of staring at my face and playing with my hair!”

"I was planning to wake you up but you just won’t budge. So I help myself to enjoy your cute sleeping face."

Aoba is left speechless at Koujaku’s embarrassing words. 

What cute face? her face was embarrassing what with all that drool!

"It’s done." Koujaku announces with a prideful grin.

Aoba sighs tiredly as she stood up and held Ren close, “all that just for us to go grocery shopping.” she comments with a look at the mirror.

Koujaku rest a hand on her hip with a mock shocked face, “JUST to go grocery shopping?! well, excuse me for wanting to make my girl all presentable and cute!”

Hearing that make Aoba blush hard and punch her on the arm, “I… I’m not cute! You are—-” she covers her mouth a second too late.

Koujaku raise an eyebrow and trap her lover against the dressing table, “hmm? what was that you said?”

Aoba looks away as her arms go slack and Ren jumps down to the floor, “I… I said nothing you.. you hippo.”

The older woman lean closer and Aoba’s heart beat goes up as she can smell Koujaku’s intoxicating scent and the soft brush of her long hair against her face, “hmm? I’m pretty sure you said something different.”

"I did not!"

Koujaku whispers into her ear, “Come on, Aoba, tell me~”

"K-Koujaku stop—- hnn…"

Aoba lost the battle then and there.

Ren on the floor tilt his head to the side before turning around to exit the room. 

Leaving the idiot couple alone since he’s pretty sure the grocery shopping will be on hold until they’re done.

—-

————-

————————

END?


End file.
